Cry Of The Icemark
by fluffyluver666
Summary: Inuyasha just glared into the were-wolf’s eyes, molten gold color of the sun meeting dangerous yellow of the full moon.“Hurry it up, wolfhound, and make sure all the wounds are on the front. I don’t want people saying I died running away.”FullSumaryInside


**Cry of the Icemark**

_Full Summary: Inuyasha is a young prince from the land of the Icemark. He is the heir to the throne his mother, Queen Izayoi, has been ruling for 20 years, longest ruling in history so far, But when a gruesome military force plans to wipe the Icemark off the map, Inuyasha will have to make Ally's in the most unlikely of places, with the most unlikely of people in order to save his beloved country. Wander into the world of giant cat demons, ferocious were-wolves, deadly vampires, fighting tree-soldiers and a young miko with more power than even she knows of. How will the young prince deal with the threat of a war, as well as the love he's beginning to developpe for the young miko?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. And Also, I don't own the book 'cry of the icemark' by Stuart Hill, even though I do very much enjoy it. My story will be VERY similar to his, because it's BASED on his, with a little bit of changes, including more inu/kag stuff and also written differently. There will be lines directly from the book, since alot of the stuff I really like, so I don't own that either. Enjoy!_

_Inuyasha: 15 Almost 16(At Christmas he will be 16.) witty and great fighter._

_Kagome: 15 as well, just turned. Very intelligent. Powerful Miko._

_Miroku: 19 very intelligent. Inuyasha's tutor._

_Sango: 17 Basilea of the Hypoliton._

_Naraku: 3000. Vampire king. Strikingly handsome._

_Kikyo: 3000. Vampire queen. Unearthly Beautiful._

_As for everyone else, they will either be story characters or I don't want to give them out just yet. You'll see!_

_And btw, I don't like Kikyo or Naraku, but for this story, they are neither good nor evil. Well...they're sort of evil but...you'll see. It's complicated. Anyways they won't be in for awhile._

_**IceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMark**_

The wind blew softly between the trees, bringing with it the fresh smell of pine and the sharp scent of the frost of a late winter's morning. The young prince sat on the saddle of his beautiful war-trained shire, bows in hand and ears twitching at the slightest movement. Him and the soldier escort his mother, queen Izayoi of the Icemark, forced him to bring have been hunting since dawn and, though the escort was getting cold and tired, the prince had no plans for stopping anytime soon.

The prince suddenly moved his eyes towards something in the ground. He jumped off his horse and got on his knees, taking a good whiff at the almost human paw print. His eyes shot open, two pools of melted sunshine in the dark shadows of the forest. The small triangular ears on the top of his head were twitching like crazy, trying to hear something out of the ordinary in the dead-quiet woods. The soldier looked at him, then around the woods, trying to hear the magical thing that had his rulers' attention.

"What's wrong, Prince Inuyasha?"

"Were-wolf, still fresh' he sniffed around again, 'I don't know what it's doing here. We banished them from the Icemark along with the vampires."

"Prince Inuyasha, I believe we should go back to the castle and get a patrol. They could capture and kill it before it does any harm or steals any of the palace cattle," he took in his surroundings once more and put his hand around the hilt of his sword, just in case. Inuyasha just feh'd, then started mounting his horse. He was half way up when a rustling sound was heard from the bushes. Prince Inuyasha froze and before he could react, a giant shadow burst from the bush, knocking him off his horse and making it go running. At first glance, you would say the creature was human, but when you got a look at its wolf-like head and ears, fur-covered body, claws and haunches you could tell it was no ordinary mortal. The were-wolf howled, then slowly started approaching the prince, claws gleaming in the small amount of sunlight coming in through the branches. Its haunches lowered, readying it to leap, before it got clumsily pushed to the side by the escorts spear. The beast got up and snapped the spear in half, throwing the pieces with inhuman force at the horse and rider. The thoroughbred whinnied and stood on its hind-hooves before turning and bolting the other way, the screaming soldier trying desperately to hold on and gain control. Before long the horse and rider were out of sight and all that was left were the prince and the wolf-man.

Inuyasha thought fast, and used the second of distraction as an opening, un-hilting his sword and thrusting it at the creatures leg. It howled in pain and fell to the ground. It took a few seconds to lick at its wounds before darting back at Inuyasha with unnatural speed and agility.

With a single blow, the creature disarmed the young prince, throwing the sword across the way and into the bushes. It bared it's fangs in a menacing snarl and advanced towards to prince again.

Inuyasha just glared into the were-wolf's eyes, molten gold color of the sun meeting dangerous yellow of the full moon. "Hurry it up, wolfhound, and make sure all the wounds are on the front. I don't want people saying I died running away."

The wolf looked taken aback, and got off the prince. His eyes furrowed in what could easily be mistaken as the human feeling of confusion, and then suddenly, he bowed. He went to fetch Inuyasha's sword and stuck it, blade first, into the ground before running back into the bushes. Inuyasha shook his head, thinking about what had just occurred. He went to fetch his sword before walking back towards the palace on foot. He would have to ask his tutor about this later.

His horse galloped over to him, head down in shame for abandoning his master, and rubbed his nose around the princes' cheek, asking forgiveness. Inuyasha glared at the large steed and sighed, kissing the bridge of his nose slightly. The horse neighed in happiness then walked gracefully back to the palace with his master.

_**IceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMark**_

His soldier escort had spent an entire hour carefully checking him over, making sure he had no wounds, and he was tired of it. He left the reins of his horse on the ground, knowing it would be taken care of by a stable boy. He sauntered into the palace. He crossed the deserted dining hall and walked up to the queens' throne, ducking behind it to walk into the small room, barely visible from the front of the royal chair.

His mother was playing an interesting game of checkers with the chamberlain when he came in. "Put the tower back where it was, and stop cheating Myouga." She smirked slightly at the chamberlains' expression. "I assure you it was purely accident, my liege. It won't happen again." He fumbled with the piece, finally putting it back where it was before. "That's what you said the last 3 times as well, Myouga. Nice try though." She smiled jokingly at him, before finally noticing her son in the room.

"My baby! How was your hunting expedition?" she cooed over him, smiling and pinching his cheeks. "Mom, I'm not a baby...You can let go of my cheeks." He stated grumpily, while his mother kissed where she had pinched. "Sorry angel, you know how I get." He blushed and rolled his eyes. "Mum, have you seen Miroku? I need to ask him something. And by the way, we found a were-wolf in the woods, on our side of the border." His mothers' expression suddenly turned serious. "Is it dead?" "No, but I gave it a nasty leg wound. It was weird, it could have killed me, but when I told him to hurry it up he bowed, gave me my sword back and ran off...Mum, can wolf-folk...feel?" the queens eyes got soft. "All creatures can feel, Inuyasha. But just because it spared you this time doesn't mean it would happen again. They're dangerous and unpredictable. Myouga, call in the chief cavalry and send him and a team out to capture the wolf-beast." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking it was unfair that a creature that had spared his life would maybe not be spared himself. He would do what he must to try and help him...if he had the chance.

"Another thing, mother, the empire has been far too quiet lately, and their last conquer was too close to the Icemark to dismiss it. I don't trust them." The queen furrowed her brows for a second, and then smiled at her son. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, honey, they'll want a rest, and the winter snows should be here any day now. You know nothing can go against mother frost. But, if it will make you feel any better, I'll send scouts to survey their movement. Now, if I remember correctly, you are supposed to be in the study, history lessons today, son." She smiled warmly at him and picked up her book. Inuyasha took this as a dismissal, and went to the study where his tutor, Miroku sat waiting.

When he got there, Miroku was sipping coffee, writing on a large piece of parchment. He looked up with violet eyes as the prince strode in. He seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, so the wise tutor decided to give him a break.

"Perhaps his majesty would be more comfortable in the royal cloaks rather than chainmail?" he asked, looking back down at his parchment. "No." Inuyasha grumbled and sat across from the tutor. As Miroku started going on about the history lesson, Inuyasha slipped into a day dream, as usual, and waited for his next combat training. That's where the real fun begins.

_**IceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMarkIceMark**_

**There's the prologuey first-chaptery thingy! Hope you enjoyed! More to come! And don't worry, since this is based chapter by chapter off a book, There's no chance of me getting writers block and quitting! My other stories are basically on Hiatus until I can figure out a good way to keep them going.**

**R&R please! :)**


End file.
